


I think I’m starting to feel the water.

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Vast Content (The Magnus Archives), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: "You know the thing people say about fish, how they never feel the water?I’ll bet the fish can feel the water. I’ll bet they know exactly how warm they are and how they’re moving through it and how everything they do is water."-Nick Utter, Victim of The Vast.
Kudos: 9





	I think I’m starting to feel the water.

There was silence. Nick pulled the blanket around his shoulders and laughed, rubbing a hand against his face.

His palm came back damp, and he stared, wide-eyed at the night sky, as if he were convinced if he stopped looking at it all the stars would be swept away and he would never see them again.

He swallowed, dry. 

"Is it selfish of me?" 

Silence. 

"Is it selfish of me to want to go back? Even through all the struggles I faced?"

Nick laughs, again, quieter this time, and holds a hand up to the sky, almost in prayer. 

"Maybe I could take you with me, next time, and nobody will die." 

He breathes out, eyes still fixated upwards, as if his tears would condense the galaxy itself.

"It's so comforting knowing nothing you do matters up there. I did things nobody should do, up there in space- and I still want to go back. I'm a fool." 

He drops his hand, leaning back and letting his head thump gently against the damp grass. 

"A space obsessed fool." 


End file.
